Thinking Out Loud
by randireedus
Summary: (KevEdd) Edd takes his best friends with him to meet Kevin at a cafe. Little do they know, Kevin has a quite a show planned for Edd. [Inspired by the Ed Sheeran song]


My best friend wrote me a one shot based on a beautiful Ed Sheeran song. So here it is for everyone else to enjoy!

"You know if my significant other called me to a sweet little café like this, I wouldn't drag you two jerkoffs along with me."

"Hush now, Eddy," Double D said and opened the door to the cafe. "Kevin just texted the address to this place and told me to meet him here. I just wanted you guys to-" he drifted off looking for the man who had called him there. "It's not our anniversary or anything, so it's no grand inconvenience, okay?"

"Dude, this place has romance painted all over it," Eddy said doubtfully, eyeing the art and dim lights all around the place. "Where is good ole Kevin anyway?"

"Pastries!"

That was not the answer he was looking for, but at least Ed was occupied now as the big oaf made his way over to the array of sweet treats displayed on the counter. Eddy cringed when his dim witted best friend managed to frighten a teenage girl in his clumsy haste.

"He said he would be here," Double D replied, only part of him wondering about Kevin while the other worried whether or not Ed even had money to buy what looked like seven triple chocolate chunk cookies.

"Well, you just pick a table for us and wait. You want anything?"

Double D shook his head.

"I'm gonna get one of those addicting frozen drinks with too much chocolate and not enough coffee that girls like to drink."

"Feminists everywhere are screaming, Eddy."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Double D laughed quietly as his friend walked away to order his drink. He pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text to his boyfriend.

_I'm at the café with Ed and Eddy. Where are you?_

His response came quickly.

_b there in a min_

Another text came before he could press a button.

_u brot ed n Eddy_

Double D couldn't help but roll his eyes at Kevin's habitual texting style. Since their first mobile conversation, it seemed like the ginger was incapable of using capital letters and punctuation.

His spelling left much to be desired as well, but Double D knew it was not for lack of intelligence but more for lack of necessity, at least in his lover's opinion. As long as Kevin's message was clear, he did not care to type up the long, thoughtful and perfectly structured paragraphs, like the poems Double D was known for sending when Kevin least expected them, that sent one's heart a flutter.

_ They tagged along. That's okay, right?_

The little ellipses appeared in the corner of his screen.

_its fine im sure they will njoy the show_

Double D was very confused at that.

_What show?_

"COOKIES!" Ed's voice was loud and full of satisfaction and awe as he plowed into the back of Double's D chair, causing the raven haired man to drop his phone. It skidded across the table nosily.

"Jeez, Ed," Double D snapped softly and adjusted his beanie. "Settle down, man!"

"Sorry," Ed composed himself as best as he could and whispered loudly, "I'm sorry. They're just- Cookies! Good! So good!" he praised and mumbled around a mouth full. "Wan- one?"

"No thank-you, Ed," Double D grimaced at the mess his friend was making and then reached for his cellphone.

He was disappointed to see that Kevin had not answered his question. He considered calling the man when he noticed that someone was setting up a guitar and microphone on the small stage ducked off into the corner of the café. This must have been the show Kevin was talking about.

Ed didn't seem to notice or care, neither did anyone seated at the small tables around the room, and Eddy was still at the counter flirting with the cashier, but Double D definitely took notice. He knew how much respect Kevin had for struggling musicians or artists, and Double D respected Kevin for that. It really wouldn't surprise Double D if Kevin, who was slowly but surely becoming a novice on the acoustic guitar, wanted to perform in a place like this one day. Now that he thought about, the cherry red guitar that now rested on a short stand looked incredibly familiar, as did the red cap of the man on stage and the red hair hidden underneath it. Wait. He would recognize that red hair anywhere.

Kevin turned around to face the two spotlights that were shining down in front of him. They were not blinding, thankfully, and he had spotted Double D the moment he walked out onto the stage. When he looked out at him a second time, it was clear that Double D had seen him. Shock, confusion, and curiosity were written all over his animated face.

_What are you doing?_ Double D mouthed almost frantically.

Kevin smiled and winked. He then sat on the stool that the café had provided and tapped gently on the microphone he had rented himself.

"Hello? Is this thing- Yes. Hey. Hey, everyone! Um. My name is Kevin, and I'm here because I have a truly incredible person in my life that's been my side for years. We've been through a lot together. We've grown up together, and I honestly could not imagine my life without him. So I have a song that I would like to perform in honor of him. This is for you, D."

The few people who were actually paying attention as Kevin barely reacted at the revelation of Kevin's dedication, but that was unimportant. The only person Kevin had eyes for in the room was sitting at the table just to the left of the stage with his mouth hanging open in a manner that should have been unattractive but wasn't and had a grip on his Windows phone that was surely painful.

Only a small part of him was actually nervous for what he was about to do. The rest of him was entirely focused on Double D and doing the song justice for him.

Kevin situated his guitar onto his knee and adjusted the mic one final time.

He struck the first chord with his favorite pick that was given to him by Double D, and he began to sing.

_"When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet. Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? W__ill your eyes still smile form your cheeks?"_

All of those who had not paid Kevin any mind before quickly realized that this kid had some talent. He was far from an expert on the strings, but he was worth listening to. His voice and words were more than enough to carry the song and its meaning.

_"Darling, I will be loving you til we're seventy. And baby, my heart will still fall as hard at twenty-three."_

By the time he reached the chorus, Double D was an absolute silent mess of flesh and bone and an intense love for the man on stage. Eddy managed to make his way over to him if only to lift his chin from where it was resting on the table, but Double D couldn't give two shits about what he looked like in that moment. All he cared about was Kevin who kept singing even as Double D was sure another word was going to cause multiple disconnections between his heart and the rest of his body.

_"So honey now, take me into your loving arms. Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars. Place your head on my beating h__eart. I'm thinking out loud!"_

Kevin continued to play and sing of how he was going to love Double D even when he had no hair or when Kevin himself could no longer make music with his stringed instrument.

There was at least twenty feet between Double D's table and Kevin's stage, but as the song neared its completion, Double D was sure that he could feel Kevin from across the room. It wasn't just their locked gazes or the words in the song. It was more than that. Double D didn't know how and couldn't exactly explain it, but it was as if there was this invisible and unbreakable tether connecting the two of them, heart to heart, one which they both knew would not weaken for a long, long time.

"_Oh baby, we found love right where we are. And we found love right __where we are."_

When Kevin finished, the cafe's occupants applauded. Eddy whooped and hollered, and Ed shoved another cookie into his mouth, which was a feat because he was grinning like a fool as he did so.

Kevin took an adorable little bow and then set his guitar aside. He made his way over to Double D.

He stood almost anxiously before their table, hands in his pockets.

"So?" he said.

Double D could only blink before he got up from his seat and marched around the table.

"What'd you thi-"

Kevin's words were cut off as Double D crashed into him and sealed their lips together in a tight, passionate kiss. Kevin was sure that his cap looked ridiculous since it was pushed up by Double D's fingers as the man tried to get at the shorts hairs on the back of Kevin's head. Kevin didn't mind, and he put his hands around his lover's thin waist and gave back as much intensity as he received. After several long moments, he reluctantly pulled away, mindful that they were in public.

"So you liked it?"

"Liked? I loved it!" Double D said, his grin huge across his cheeks. "That was amazing, Kevin. Absolutely amazing. Thank you."

Kevin smiled back at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling sweetly. "You're welcome, babe."

"I love you, you know that?"

Kevin nodded and then bumped their noses together playfully. "I love you too. Obviously."

"Where's the ring?!" Eddy teased from his seat at the table.

"Ring?" Kevin asked, confused.

"This was your proposal, was it not?"

Ed popped up at that, chocolate smeared around his mouth. "Proposal? You're getting married, Double D?!"

Double D's face morphed into one akin to fear then and he stiffened in Kevin's arm before he pulled away.

"You're- you are not," he stuttered, winded. "You're not proposing. That wasn't- Was it?"

"Oh, God," Kevin said, taking a second to spare Eddy a hateful glance, and gathering Double D back into his arms. "That is not what that was."

"Kevin. I'm not- I'm not ready for- Marriage?" Double D gasped.

"Edd! Listen to me," Kevin shook him gently yet forcefully. "That was not a marriage proposal. I promise. Not yet, at least. We'll do that after we've discussed it. We will do that when we're ready, okay? Okay?"

It took a minute, but Double D finally came around, regaining control of his breathing, and he nodded his head in confirmation.

"That was just another way for me to say that I love you," Kevin explained, smiling at his boyfriend, making sure he boyfriend understood.

Double D smiled back and nodded again, and then leaned forward to press his face into the side of Kevin's neck, seeking the scent and comfort.

"Kevin, you want cookie?" Ed spoke up loudly, disrupting Kevin and Double D's loving moment as well as all of the conversations going on around the café. "Good cookie! Very good!"

Kevin shook his head.

"Next time," he spoke quietly in Double D's ear. "Leave the clowns at home, all right?"

Double D laughed, and Kevin ignored Eddy as he cursed, having heard him.


End file.
